Vila Angker?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Libur musim panas! SEES pergi berlibur dan menginap di sebuah vila di Hokkaido. Konon, vila tersebut angker. Awalnya SEES tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya hal-hal aneh menimpa satu-persatu dari mereka. Benarkah vila itu angker?


Woi, horror pertama ini! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

.

.

.

Musim panas telah tiba. Sekolah-sekolah sudah mulai libur, begitu pula dengan sekolah Gekkoukan. Ada banyak murid yang berlibur ke luar kota, ke luar pulau, ke luar negeri, atau mungkin hanya di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Nah, khusus untuk anak-anak SEES yang "spesial", mereka berencana untuk ke luar kota. Di asrama hanya ada Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Minato, Fuuka, dan Ken. Aigis sudah dibawa ke lab, Shinjiro…dia sudah meninggal, ingat? Lalu Koromaru, ia pergi ke kuil. Sisanya hanya mereka bertujuh.

Tidak ada yang punya usulan ingin pergi ke kota mana untuk berlibur. Tapi tiba-tiba Junpei mengusulkan untuk pergi Hokkaido. Usul yang bagus, menurut Mitsuru. Gadis berambut merah itu segera berjalan menuju telepon, mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor. Entah nomor apa yang ia tekan.

"Halo?" sapa Mitsuru. "Nama saya Kirijo Mitsuru, ingin memesan vila untuk menginap selama tiga hari," katanya setelah mendapat balasan sapaan dari si penerima telepon. "Untuk tujuh orang. Tidak apa, kami akan tetap menginap di vila itu. Ya, kami akan sampai disana besok. Mm-hm, baiklah, terimakasih. Saya akan mentransfer uangnya segera," lalu Mitsuru pun menutup teleponnya.

"Sudah dapat vilanya. Tapi pemilik vila itu bilang kalau tempat itu agak angker, karena pernah ada orang yang dibunuh disana," jelas Mitsuru.

Fuuka dan Akihiko kaget. Junpei cekikikan diam-diam. Minato _stay cool_. Ken mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Yukari nyaris pingsan seketika.

"…Dan kau mengiyakan saja, Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko.

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya menarik!" jawab Mitsuru.

Entah apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran si nona yang kaya raya itu, sampai memesan vila angker. Tetapi mereka tidak membantah. Malam itu juga mereka bertujuh mengepak barang masing-masing.

Keesokkan paginya, mereka langsung berangkat pagi-pagi dengan mobil limosin Mitsuru. Sesampainya disana, mereka tidak menemukan pemandangan angker disana, kecuali ada sedikit semak-semak. Diikuti rasa sedikit ngeri, mereka langsung menaruh barang di kamar masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka bermain-main di lapangan.

Malam harinya, setelah mereka makan malam diluar, para anggota SEES langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Semuanya sangat tenang ketika tiba-tiba Yukari menjerit ketakutan dari dalam kamarnya. Teman-temannya segera berlari menuju kamar gadis itu. begitu pintu dibuka, mereka mendapati Yukari sedang ada di atas ranjangnya sambil menangis.

"Ada apa, Yukari-chan?" tanya Fuuka kebingungan.

"I-itu! Bonekaku!" seru Yukari sambil menunjuk boneka beruangnya. Boneka berwarna coklat itu ternyata seperti dicabik-cabik dengan pisau, dan bahkan nyaris terbelah dua, lalu matanya nyaris terlepas.

Minato menghampiri boneka itu dan mengangkatnya, kemudian melemparkan boneka itu keluar dari jendela. Yukari masih terisak-isak pelan dan Fuuka memeluknya.

"Eh, masa' benaran ada hantu di vila ini sih?" tanya Junpei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Junpei-kun!" kata Fuuka.

Malam itu, Fuuka tidur dengan Yukari, Ken tidur dengan Akihiko. Sedangkan Mitsuru, Junpei, dan Minato tidur di kamar masing-masing. Sebenarnya Junpei sudah mengajak Minato untuk tidur di kamarnya. Tetapi,

"Ogah banget," begitulah jawaban Minato sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Pagi hari yang cerah telah datang lagi, telah menyingkirkan malam yang tenang (tidak bagi Yukari). Sekarang anak-anak SEES sedang mengantre untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Maklum, mereka ada tujuh orang dan hanya ada dua kamar mandi di vila itu. jadi, yang pertama mandi di kamar mandi pertama adalah Fuuka, Yukari, dan Mitsuru. Urutan pemakaian kamar mandi kedua adalah Ken, Minato, Akihiko, dan yang terakhir adalah Junpei.

Ketika Fuuka baru selesai mandi, Mitsuru baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa handuk dan sikat gigi. Minato yang baru mau masuk kamar mandi langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Mitsuru. Laki-laki itu menatap wajah Mitsuru dengan heran, lalu buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu gadis berambut merah itu bertemu dengan Ken yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ken pun seakan menatap geli wajah Mitsuru. Akihiko yang baru datang pun demikian.

'Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?' tanya Mitsuru dengan ekspresi bingung.

Lalu Fuuka datang ke ruangtengah dan menyapa teman-temannya itu. begitu ia melihat wajah Mitsuru, ia _speechless_. Lalu menghampiri senapai-nya itu dan mengajaknya ke westafel. Begitu Mitsuru melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin westafel, ia berteriak histeris. Ternyata ada seseorang yang menggambarkan kumis dan jenggot di wajah cantiknya saat ia sedang tidur! Dengan kesal, Mitsuru pun mencoba menghapus spidol yang ada di wajahnya.

Saat menunggu sarapan datang (mereka _order_ ke salah satu restoran), Ken menyetel kaset Power Ranger yang dibawanya dari asrama dan menontonnya dengan Junpei. Fuuka sedang menyalakan laptopnya, Mitsuru dan Yukari sedang main kartu, Minato lagi dengerin headsetnya, Akihiko lagi ngupil. Eh tunggu, bukan ngupil, tapi lagi garuk-garuk bokongnya (-Author dihajar Akihiko-).

"Lho?" gumam Fuuka sambil menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ laptop-nya dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa, Fuuka-san?" tanya Ken.

"Ngg, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan laptopku…" ujar Fuuka makin panik.

"Apanya?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Data di laptopku hilang semua!" jawab Fuuka sambil menahan tangisnya. Dasar melankolis…

"Hilang semua? Bagaimana data-data tentang shadows?" tanya Junpei sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nah itu juga hilang!" jawab Fuuka.

Suasana menjadi hening dan masing-masing bertanya dalam hati mereka, apakah benar disana ada hantu yang iseng? Semuanya berpikir demikian selain Minato. Anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu terlalu asyik mendengarkan lagu dari HP-nya lewat _headset_, sampai-sampai tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temannya –tentang hilangnya data-data di laptop Fuuka.

Namun tiba-tiba Minato melepas _headset_-nya. Wajahnya menegang seketika. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana wajah seorang Minato yang selalu berwajah _cool_, sekarang jadi tegang?

Junpei menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan "merampas" HP serta _headset_ Minato dari tangan anak itu.

"Lagi dengerin apa sih? Kok mukanya tegang gitu?" tanya Junpei sambil melepas kabel _headset_ dari HP Minato. Lalu dari _speaker_ HP tersebut, keluar bunyi tawa nenek lampir. Itulah yang membuat Minato tiba-tiba melepas _headset_-nya dan menegang.

"Ng, kamu punya ringtone seperti itu?" tanya Akihiko kaget.

"Nggak. Aku gak pernah punya ringtone aneh begitu di HP ku atau dimana pun…" jawab Minato.

Karena trauma mendengarkan suara tawa nenek lampir, sepanjang sisa hari itu Minato tidak menyentuh HP-nya sama sekali. Tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh lagi sampai tiba-tiba Ken masuk ke kamar Akihiko dan menemukan senpainya itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Senpai sedang cari apa?" tanya Ken.

"Duh, masa baju-bajuku gak ada di dalam tas!" erang Akihiko.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Mungkin senpai sudah memindahkan pakaian-pakaian senpai ke lemari?" tanya Ken lagi.

"Nggak! Suwer! Sekalipun ia, daritadi aku sudah cari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini dan aku hanya bisa menemukan baju kotorku!" kesal Akihiko.

Ken pun akhirnya membantu Akihiko mencari bajunya. Ia pun sampai bertanya kepada Minato dan Junpei yang sedang main _game_ di ruang tengah. Mitsuru, Yukari, dan Fuuka sedang belanja keluar. Saat ketiga gadis itu pulang, mereka masuk ke kamar Akihiko dengan tergesa-gesa.

"S-Senpai!" seru Fuuka.

"Apa?" tanya Akihiko malas.

"Pakaianmu, Akihiko, ada di kolam ikan!" kata Mitsuru.

"Kami tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tetapi saat perjalanan pulang kami melihatnya disana!" jelas Yukari. Akihiko langsung berlari ke kolam ikan bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Mereka berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali semua pakaian-pakaian Akihiko dan mengeringkannya. Meskipun agak…bau amis…

"Omong-omong, kalian lihat topiku, gak?" tanya Junpei saat mereka memasuki vila lagi.

"Hah? Bukannya topi baseball-mu itu selalu menempel di kepalamu?" tanya Yukari.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi udaranya panas, jadi kulepas topiku dan kutaruh di meja ruang tengah. Saat ingin pakai lagi ternyata sudah tidak ada. Kucoba cari topiku yang lainnya juga tidak ada, hilang," jawab Junpei bingung.

"…untuk memecahkan ketegangan, gimana kalau kita nonton Power Rangers the Movie saja? Aku masih bawa banyak kaset DVD," tawar Ken.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Mitsuru.

Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, Minato, dan Fuuka menunggu di ruang tengah, Hening. Ken tiba-tiba kembali dengan terengah-engah dan wajah tegang.

"H-hilang! Kasetku hilang semua!" seru Ken panik.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi disini? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!" tanya Yukari.

Akhirnya malam itu mereka tidur bersama-sama di ruang tengah, dengan asumsi tidak ada yang berbuat "jahil" lagi. mereka terbagun keesokkan harinya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu depan vila. Junpei langsung melompat bangun dan menemukan seseorang yang cukup mirip dengannya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nah," kata Junpei dengan senyum jahilnya. "Ini adalah kakak sepupuku, pemilik vila ini. hehehehe." Junpei tertawa jahil bersama dengan kakak sepupunya.

"…Jangan bilang kalau…" ucap Ken perlahan.

Ternyata, adanya hal-hal aneh yang menimpa mereka di vila itu adalah akal dari Junpei dan sepupunya. Itulah sebabnya di awal-awal Junpei mengusulkan mereka untuk pergi ke Hokkaido. Dan sebenarnya rumor tentnag adanya pembunuhan di vila itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu hanyalah bualan.

Boneka beruang Yukari yang asli sebenarnya disembunyikan Junpei, begitu pula dengan pakaian Akihiko, laptop Fuuka, dan DVD Ken. Junpei dan sepupunya, Kaito, sudah membeli barang-barang yang sama persis. Untuk kasus suara nenek lampir, Junpei juga yang diam-diam memasukkan _ringtone_ tersebut. Dan untuk lukisan di gambar Mitsuru, Junpei yang menggambarnya diam-diam.

"Hmm…jadiu begitu ceritanya…" kata Mitsuru.

"Eh? Senpai tidak marah pada orang berjenggot kambing satu ini?" tanya Yukari kesal.

"Tentu saja aku marah, Yukari, kita lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya nanti…" jawab Mitsuru dengan tersenyum dingin ke arah Junpei. Tidak hanya Mitsuru sebenarnya, tetapi seluruh anggota SEES lainnya menatap Junpei dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Eh, oke, aku minta maaf, guys! Dan omong-omong kak, mana topiku?" tanya Junpei gugup.

"Topi apa?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Lho? Bukannya kakak juga mengerjaiku agar teman-temanku tidak sadar bahwa aku dalangnya?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh topimu. Justru daritadi aku ingin bertanya kemana topimu."

Junpei menjadi panik seketika dan memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Minato melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela lalu menatap Junpei.

"Hei Junpei, dua topimu ada di luar," ujar Minato.

Anak laki-laki berkepala botak itu langsung keluar diikuti Kaito dan teman-temannya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat dua buah topi Junpei berlumuran darah di tanah. Mereka memandangnya ngeri. Untung saja limosin Mitsuru segera datang ke tempat itu. SEES pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Setelah SEES menghilang dari vila tersebut, Kaito, kakak sepupu Junpei terkekeh-kekeh.

"Nah, yang satu itu pelajaran untuk orang yang suka iseng!"

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

Done! Bagi yang belum ngerti bagian akhirnya, jadi tuh Kaito yang isengin Junpei. Dan itu sebenernya bukan darah, tapi cuma tinta. Dasar Stupei =="

Dan Fei tahu kalau dari asrama pergi ke Hokkaido itu pasti melewati lautan. Jadi gini, mereka naik kapal, jadi limosinnya juga naik kapal. Gitu :)

REVIEW!


End file.
